How to please your neglected wife
by true truffle
Summary: Anakin is spending his time in between missions in the Capital, but instead of taking care of Padmé he follows the Chancellor's invitation. So the whole romantic evening is wasted and Padmé is naturally angry with her husband. Good thing Anakin knows how to take care of his neglected wife... pure smut


**AN: Hello guys :-)**

 **Glad you found my first attempt to write a smut. Obviously it will turn hot between the Galaxy's favourite Jedi and his Nubian princess.**  
 **If you like it I thought of making this a real story instead of a one shot.  
Please be aware that I am not a native speaker, so I can't promise that there won't be any faults in the story.**  
 **Still let me know what you think! Love? Hate? More? Never again?**

 **Btw- I do not own Star Wars, duh.**

 _How to please your neglected wife #1_

The electric clock on the wall signalised Padmé that it was midnight and she couldn't help but sit on the couch and wait for her husband to return.

Anakin was late, which was rather unusual for the prominent Jedi. Normally Pamdé had trouble in keeping her partner from spending all his free time between his missions lingering in her apartment- and try to seduce her with every breath he took.

Oh how she wished that he would try it now…

But today Anakin had postponed their date night "by a few hours". She could still hear the sorrow in his voice and see the sincere sparkles in his blue orbs before her eyes, but she knew better. Her husband was an ambitious man. Sometimes too aspiring for his wife's liking. Especially when he sought the Chancellor's advice rather than her own and rather choose to follow Palpatine's invitation for the evening than spending a romantic date night with her.

A sigh escaped the brunette's full lips and she couldn't help but feel that she was played a sucker by her Jedi.

"I will go to bed now…he can forget about date nights for a while!" exclaimed Padmé rather irately and decided that hoping for her husband's return for over five hours was more than pathetic. And Padmé Nabirrée was not some wretched housewife… not even for her mighty knight.

Standing up the brunette slowly strolled into her bathroom and started to undress. The woman in the mirror felt more and more humiliated with every fabric she disposed of. Padmé had even put on the new underwear she knew her knight would have loved… Yes, Padmé had brought a dove-coloured corsage-body and matching straps for Anakin while imagining how his lips formed into a mischievous grin upon seeing her standing at the doorframe. His blue eyes would take her in first, but then her sometimes shy man would avert his eyes slowly as he would feel embarrassed about his staring – only to gather all his courage after a few seconds again and tardily eye up his wife from head to toe. Padmé had always loved that appetent looks Anakin gave her and only thinking about the way the force user worshipped her caused a light twitch in the politician's pants.

But not today… today she would have to crush her desires for the wild blonde and slumber off in solitude. And needless to say Anakin wouldn't receive any kindness from her the next couple of days. No, he shall rot in hell. No, that was too harsh. She wished the knight that his mechanic arm shall break because of the constant use... Padmé knew already without looking at her organiser that she needed to meet up with her fellow colleagues to countless interlocutions and social events next week. Yes, she would punish Anakin for his insuffarable manner by following all invitations in order to avoide him. Needless to say she also had to schedule a few hours for burning her new dove-coloured piece of nightwear. So she wouldn't have ANY time for her husband. Yes, next week he would receive some of his own medicine.

With a subtle shake of her neck Padmé felt the anger leave her system, because she was reasonable and knew that she needed to calm down. Otherwise Anakin wouldn't only ruin her evening – but also her night sleep. She wouldn't allow that. Never.

With her dress, the straps and her jewellery already on the ground Padmé turned to face the mirror in her dimly lit bathroom in order to take out the pins from her hair. As soon as her eyes focused on the mirror, she jumped frightened.

She wasn't alone anymore.

Angry about the fact that her beloved husband had startled her, Padmé's usually soft mimic turned into a frown. She could see how the younger blonde curled his lips in amusement as a response.

"Did the Chancellor get tired of your presence?" questioned the Nubian, not hiding her bad temper while taking the first pins out of her long curly locks.

From the corner of her eye she could see how the tall jedi crossed his lean and muscular arms before his chest. A smirk was now plastered on her partner's slim lips and Padmé couldn't help but feel like forgiving Anakin immediately.

"No, I promised my wife to return home in time…" spoke the knight at the doorframe seductively and tilted his head, so his locks were touching the casing.

The former Queen of Naboo heard herself snort unattractively and her husband couldn't help put snicker calmly.

"I doubt you have a wife to return to…"

Padmé had finished with her hair by now and lazily took out a comb to tease her long locks that were now resting against the fabric of her corsage-body.

She wouldn't do Anakin the favour to look into his eyes, so he could sway her with his puppy look. No, she would resist her husband and he could go sleep with Palpatine if he wished to.

Without a warning she felt a soft hand touch her waist and how that very hand was slowly examining the fabric of her dove-coloured underwear. Padmé stopped to comb her hair and tried to step away from the man standing closely behind her, but she couldn't. The soft grip was keeping her in spot.

"Hello, wife…" whispered Anakin slowly and breathed teasingly against her neck. Padmé felt every hair of her body stand up and she didn't even need to look at her husband's face to see the grin on his lips. Suddenly a light smell of Corellian brandy hit her nose and she immediately knew, what was going on within her knight. She couldn't help to feel her pulse quicken.

"Anakin, don't" answered Padmé in a whisper and felt the need to dismiss her obviously nazzy husband to a good night sleep, so that he wouldn't suffer of terrible headaches the next morning. Anakin was unbearably plaintive every time he was hung over.

"No…" the jedi responded eagerly and spun his wife around, so she would look him in the eyes. Padmé did as she was supposed to while letting her glance slowly wander from the dark brown fabric of her husband's robes to his straight jaw, the even nose and the determined eyes.

"You know, my wife always loves to argue…and randomly reveals her true desires…" mumbled the tall blonde with his low voice and let is hand trail up Padmé's arm. The older Nubian couldn't help but roll her eyes. Anakin was terribly unpredictable when having a glass of wine too much. And as soon as the light sider's hand had reached her upper arm and continued his light stroking, Padmé could feel every hair contract in her body.

The smile and the disapproving look on his wife's face (which she never really meant- Anakin simply knew that by now) were enough to get the smirking jedi to proceed with his plan and he quickly used his body to shove the small frame of his wife against the sink. A hand grabbed her firm ass and pushed her slightly upwards, so that she was partly sitting on the cold marble of the bath furniture.

Padmé protested of course, but she knew her husband was quite determined to carry out is plan. He always was.

A pair of soft lips trailed along her cheek and she couldn't help but shiver as she took in Anakin's scent. The young man smelled of mint and musk, mixed with the rough scent of sunburned skin.

As the young force user tried to conquer her still painted lips inbetween a smug smile, the former Queen turned her head. She refused him even though she knew how much discomfort refusal could stir up in the blonde. But today she didn't care; she had to make a point? Didn't she?

She felt Anakin gulp angrily and how he withdrew his lips from her skin. Padmé still refused to look her husband in the eyes, because she knew what he would try next. The Chosen One would get out his most convincing weapon against her, the puppy eyes, and blink at her until she got weak and gave in. But Padmé wouldn't yield today. Bad puppies needed to be taught a lesson…

"Padmé, listen…" whispered Anakin and the woman immediately felt the urge to forgive him.

"No, you listen-" exclaimed Padmé rather angrily and made the biggest mistake in the evening: she looked Anakin directly in his big pleading eyes. As brown met blue, she knew he had won.

"We made a plan for tonight. You promised to return within an hour…" whispered the brunette and she couldn't hide the fact, that she felt hurt by the lack of attention her husband granted her.

Anakin growled, but never broke the eye contact. Padmé knew instinctively that her knight didn't like to be criticised. Especially because her young husband never got tired to mention how all of his actions were to benefit "them". Even though the young blonde and the witty brunette knew that Anakin sought the attention of the Chancellor not only because he wanted to help Padmé, Democracy and the Republic, but also for the sake of increasing his personal power… However neither of them had touched that subject in a real conversation up until now.

"I am sorry… your highness" whispered the Jedi and the seductive smile reappeared on his handsome features while referring to Padmé as the Queen of his heart. And Padmé knew it gave Anakin a special kick to know that he, a former slave boy, was now the husband of a former royal.

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long…please accept my humble apologies..." continued the tall warrior slowly and started to go to his knees before his wife's slender legs.

His mechanical hand, which was not covered with a glove, started to caress the skin on the outside of Padmé's exposed tight slowly. The attentive caress was somewhat part of Anakin's and Padmé's lovemaking ritual – and so the Nubian knew exactly what her man intended to do with her.

"You know that you are my everything…" spoke Anakin with such determination in his voice, that Padmé never would have doubted the sincerity of the words.

"Ani…" answered Padmé with arousal in her own voice and decided to give up her resistance against her charming husband.

That was all her kneeling knight needed before slowly pushing her tights open and to bend slightly forward towards her inner folds.

"You are so beautiful Padmé, grey suits you…" sang the husky voice of Anakin from between her legs and Padmé couldn't help but blush while admiring how good the man looked between her legs.

A first kiss was planted at her left tight, only to be followed by another higher up. That was what Anakin always did when he was trying to be especially sweet to his bride – and it worked perfectly.

Before opening the buttons on the inside of her body-corsage, Anakin carefully trailed down the fabric of her underwear in front of her clit. He was pleased by the fact that he felt moisture against his fingertips and decided it was high time to proceed.

With his skilled fingers, Anakin easily opened the two buttons of her corsage-body to free her already wet womanhood.

Padmé gave into the urge to grab her husband's thick locks, knowing what was to follow. And indeed, after a last smug glance into the eyes of his wife Anakin made his first contact. Padmé immediately felt the urge to tilt her head back. Her husband's wet tongue trailed first the left side of her clit, before moving to the other side. With every lapping the jedi became faster and the service more intense.

"Maker!" Padmé sighted enjoying every movement of Anakin's doing, until she felt the man take his mouth away from her sensitive area. The jedi placed another kiss at the inside of Padmé's tights, quickly wipe off some of her liquids before fixating the woman with his gaze again.

"Am I forgiven, mylady?"

 ** _AN:_** **SO this way #1. Shall I continue?**

 **Also if you haven't had the chance yet, please check out my other stories!**

 **Thank you for reading :-)**


End file.
